Stand in the Rain
by bloodshadows
Summary: A song fic for Brian. Song is Stand in the Rain by Superchick
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot I just thought up. Please read and enjoy! I realize the song is talking about a girl but in this story its talking about a guy.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything.**

_He never slows down_

_He doesn't know why_

_But he knows_

_That when he's all alone_

_Feels like its all coming down._

Brian didn't know why he gave Dom those keys. He didn't even know why he didn't lie to his superiors and simply say that Dom held a gun to his head. Instead he took off. Only ever stopping to fill his tank, eat, sleep, or race for money.

_He wont turn around_

_ The shadows are long and he fears_

_If he cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down._

He sits in the darkness of his hotel rooms and forces himself not to think about everything he betrayed, everything he left behind. He forces himself not to cry over his loss of family and friendship.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Every morning he gets up and continues on his journey to freedom. _'One day,'_ he thinks as he's driving, _'One day I will see you again and try to make it right.'_

_He wont make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with himself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If he stands he'll fall down_

When he met up with Tej, Suki, and Jimmy he kept the pain he felt to himself. Everyday the pain grew but he never said anything.

_He wants to be found_

_The only way out_

_Is through everything_

_He's running from_

_Wants to give up_

_And lie down._

He knew he could have made it out of the cops clutches in Miami if he had really tried. But he was so sick of running and lying to himself. He knew that this job could get him killed but he decided to do it anyways.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

He wasn't going to let them give him a partner he didn't know. He demanded that his best friend from childhood be his partner and maybe if he didn't get relief from all of his pain he could at least give his friend the chance to get past his own.

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

He knew the position Monica was in when she came to the boathouse to warn him. He had been in that position before. He wasn't going to let her go through the same pain he was going through because of it. She didn't deserve that.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

He could have saved himself and Rome and he knew that. They could have ran off with the money but he had already decided that he was done running. So he followed the job through.

_Stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day whats lost can be found_

He joined the feds again. Hoping that his path would cross Dom's once again. He couldn't have been happier to see Letty. Knew if she were there Dom wouldn't be far behind. But he didn't want Letty to do the job. She was going to get herself killed and Dom would blame him again.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

When he saw Dom dangling the guy out of the window he couldn't have been happier to see him. But he knew that things would get bad for Dom and that he might not be able to save him again. He made a silent promise that he would do whatever he could. He was right that Dom would blame him for Letty, but that didn't last long. He had to make another choice. His badge, or the family he had grown to really care for. The choice had been made when he gave Dom those keys.

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

He was happy with the choice he made. Once Dom was off that prison bus he had finally been able to forgive himself. The pain was gone and he could finally have a family again. Once they made it out of the United States that is.

**And that ends the story. What did you all think? Please review or flame.**


	2. Petition

**I am putting this on all of my stories to try and pass it along farther.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<p>

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Bloodshadows


End file.
